User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Season 2 Break Battle: The Fastest Heroes Alive! The Flash (DCAU) vs. Kamen Rider Kabuto
In the last battle Lawrence of Arabia led his men to victory over Charles Whittlesey and the Doughboys. But now, it's time to take a break from Season 2 for this awesome battle that I could just not wait to do as the two Fastest Heroes alive prepare to face off against each other to determine who is the TRUE God of Speed! The Flash (Wally West) The Third Flash and Founding Member of the Justice League! VS! Kamen Rider Kabuto (Souji Tendou) The Seventh Heisei Kamen Rider and the Man Who Walks the Path of Heaven! Two of the Fastest Heroes prepare to face off against each other, it's the Speed Force vs Clock Up, DC Hero vs Tokusatsu Hero, but in the end only one will be decided as The Deadliest Warrior! The Heroes Wally West (The Flash) History= The Flash, real name Wally West, is commonly known as the "Fastest Man Alive", and was a young and popular superhero from Central City and a founding member of the Justice League. Apart from his vast speed powers, Wally's most significant qualities were his approachability and his down-to-earth, quintessentially human nature—qualities that many said made him the "heart of the Justice League". In his civilian life, Wally West worked as a forensic scientist with the Central City Police Department. The precise circumstances of the incident in which Wally West gained his powers have never been fully revealed. It appears that Wally was the subject of a freak accident in which lightning struck a rack of chemicals in a laboratory. Somehow this combination endowed Wally with the fantastic speed powers for which he would become renowned. Adopting the costumed identity of the Flash, Wally fought to protect the people of Central City from various threats, particularly those of the criminal variety. One such criminal was the extortionist Mark Mardon, who would later become known as the Weather Wizard. A variety of costumed villains, most employing high-tech equipment, would arise to challenge the Flash. Among these villains were Captain Cold, Captain Boomerang, the Mirror Master, the Trickster, the Turtle-Man, Abra Kadabra, Dr. Alchemy, Mr. Element, the Top, the Pied Piper, and Grodd. In addition to dealing with the threat posed by his impressive Rogues' Gallery, the Flash also devoted his time and energies to public service and charitable activities. One significant charity event was the Flash's celebrated race with Superman, a challenge intended to determine which of the two heroes was truly worthy of the title, "Fastest Man Alive" Along with Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Wonder Woman, Flash was one of the heroes summoned to aid Superman, Batman, and J'onn J'onzz in defeating the Imperium invasion. In the aftermath of that conflict, Superman suggested that the seven heroes band together to form the Justice League. Flash, appropriately enough, was the first to agree to Superman's proposal. After the Justice League expanded, Flash devoted more of his time to protecting Central City, instead of participating in League activities on a full-time basis. Nonetheless, he still sat alongside his fellow founding members in providing oversight to the new, larger Justice League, and was involved in many of their operations. |-| Equipment= |-| Powers and Abilities= *Speed Force Conduit **Accelerated Healing: Speed Force conduits are not invulnerable nor durable enough to sustain damage however if they are harmed they will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. **Energy Construct Creation: Speed Force conduits can use the matter generated by their speed to create solid objects such as walls or bridges. This power requires constant concentration and reapplication of the construct for it to remain stable. Flash's after images are also construct creations. **Flight: Speed Force conduits can rotate their arms and spin their bodies like tops to achieve something of a kind of helicopter flight. However, with practice conduits can even achieve controllable flight if launched at high speeds. Despite their flight abilities they are always faster on their feet. **Increased Perceptions: Speed Force conduits traveling at the speed of sound may miss important events as they run by. The Speed Force grants them enhanced senses that allow them to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. **Infinite Mass Punch: Speed Force conduits have an increased level of strength added to their bodies which they can impart in different ways. Certain speedsters can strength each and every move they make however this requires attention and stress for each movement and therefore is almost never used. In most cases conduits can focus the Speed Force's extra-dimensional energies into one massive punch; when used in practiced this punch pushed a metahuman from one continent to another. **Phasing: Speed Force conduits can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. **Speed Force Aura - People who are propelled by the conduits during high speed situations can survive the harsh conditions associated with mach speeds. When the conduit must rescue an individual from a burning building these individuals will be protected while within the aura. **Steal Speed: Speed Force conduits can steal the accelerated motion or momentum from objects or people to reduce their speed or even virtually stop them. Conduits may also steal the speed from other Speedsters or other fast moving people. **Supercharged Brain Activity: Sometimes neglected by Speedsters who only operate at superhuman speeds and never slow down enough to understand their full potential; Speedsters can access superhuman levels in their brains further than processing information. They can test theories, understand difficult equations and run trial and error in their brains at superhuman speeds. Different conduits access this activity in different ways. **Superhuman Stamina: Speed Force conduits have to access the Speed Force for a number of different tasks. Most Speedsters use their superhuman speed and react at superhuman speeds; therefore, they must run for extended periods or operate for a large amount of time. Their bodies can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. **Superhuman Speed: Speed Force conduits have one main ability above all else. Conduits are connected to the barrier and accumulation of all Speed known in their universe. These characters immediately understand how to run at superhuman speeds and their bodies instinctively understand how to react at high-speed situations. Older speedsters have a reduced but maxed speed of 770mph which is just below sonic booms allowing them to react to situations without causing civilians undo stress. Speedsters in their prime can travel at much faster speeds such as the max level of recorded aided speed on Earth and even reach the speed of light with enough willpower. It is possible for conduits to travel much faster than the speed of light however such levels require an incredible amount of stress. Speedsters unaccustomed to their max level of speeds may detach themselves from the Speed Force or even become part of the Speed Force by accident. **Vortex Creations: Speed Force conduits that plant themselves on the ground and rotate their extremities can cause an incredible amount of wind to burst through their focused funnel. Most Speedsters use this ability automatically when they run reducing the air currents around their body to low enough levels to no longer inhibit their speed. Creatively, Speedsters can create tornadoes and gusts with their arms. Flash_running_into_bullets.png|The Flash can dodge bullets with ease Flash23.jpg|The Flash Creating a Vortex with his Speed Speed_Demons.png|The Flash racing against Superman |-| Souji Tendou (Kamen Rider Kabuto) History= Tendou's life in the TV timeline is identical to that of the God Speed Love timeline up until the point where meteorite fragments crash down onto Shibuya. The major difference is that the meteor fragments that hit Earth do not dry up the ocean. (It is unknown if the TV timeline of Kabuto simply had a smaller meteor fall onto Earth or if it was the action of the God Speed Love's Souji Tendou changing history). His parents were still mimicked and copied and he was raised by his Grandmother alongside his step-sister Juka. At the site, he witnesses the Worms that mimicked his parents injured and desires to kill them to avenge his real parents, but instead he realized that his biological sister, Hiyori, was born through the Worm and decides not to kill them. Later, however, the unstable rubble collapses on Tendou and the copied Kusakabe family, killing the Worms with Tendou injured, attempting to extend his hand out to Hiyori. Tendou receives the Zecter Belt in two different instances during the Shibuya incident, creating confusion among viewers. Either instances are a negligible difference on the rest of Tendou's history as it merely changed the origin of him receiving the Zecter belt: *In one instance, he received the Zecter Belt from the Worm who mimicked his father, who gave it to Tendou. Tendou would then save Hiyori who stuck under rubble after putting on the belt when they get collapsed by the unstable rubble. **In this instance, it appears that God Speed Love never happened and that the meteorite that hit Earth was the same size as the reduced meteorite remnants of the two meteorites colliding in God Speed Love due to Tendou time travelling. However, it does not explain why a mimicked father of Tendou would randomly have a Zecter Belt when the Zecters themselves were not even in a proper development stage. *In another instance, during the Shibuya incident, Tendou and Hiyori are trapped by the unstable rubble and an alternate Souji Tendou from the God Speed Love timeline gives the young Souji the Zecter Belt and tells him to put it on. The future Tendou then ceases to exist while the younger Souji puts on the Zecter Belt, granting him enhanced strength and durability as he reaches out to Hiyori and saves her. **This event appears to make the most logical sense as ZECT higher ups and Arata Kagami, who had his own Kabuto Zecter Belt, were confused at the fact that the Zecter Belt was just recently created while Souji Tendou already had his for years. Another supporting factor is that the timeline portrayed at the end of God Speed Love is identical to that of the TV series. After the Shibuya event, Tendou grew up raising Juka, while training to become Kabuto. He meets Arata Kagami, a young man who had his wallet stolen by a mugger and tells him that he's the man who walks down the path of heaven. Tendou would become Kabuto when Kagami attempts to be Kabuto due to Tendou also having a Kabuto Zecter Belt much to the latter's surprise. Once as Kabuto, Tendou would come to clash against ZECT, who desires to retake the Kabuto Zecter and the Kabuto Zecter Belt as Tendou himself was not part of ZECT. He would then work with ZECT temporarily under the psuedonym "Soujiro Tendouji", but later goes solo once more. He would later also ally himself with Drake from time to time, and Kagami, who had now become Gatack, and Tsurugi Kamashiro, who was Sasword. Another thing that Tendou would do is watch over Hiyori, his biological sister. When Hiyori transforms into a Worm, her life is endangered, forcing Tendou to attempt a Rider Kick on her, but in a strange fate, he found himself comfortable "killing" Hiyori as an alternate Kabuto from the future swaps Hiyori with a Worm right before the kick lands. Tendou reveals his past to Hiyori and how they're related. His mother was pregnant when she was mimicked, so the Worm also carried an unborn Hiyori, and that his real name wasn't Souji Tendou, but rather Souji Kusakabe. Together with Kagami, the two strive to protect Hiyori from all worms so that she can live her life in peace, however, Hiyori is attracted to Area X and disappears with the test subject of the Hyper Zecter, flinging the two to the edge of the universe. Tendou, after gaining all of the Zecters through different means, attempts to trade them all for the Hyper Zecter, but is unable to as it is destroyed when the suitcase controlling it was rigged. However, a past version of the Hyper Zecter comes to the aid of Tendou, allowing him to Kabuto Hyper Form, granting him "Hyper Clock Up", which slows the flow of time and can also time travel, while also increasing the output of his Rider Kick. |-| Equipment/Forms= KabutoMF.PNG|Kabuto's Masked Form Kabuto.png|Kabuto's Rider Form Krk-KabutoHF-Default.jpg|Kabuto's Hyper Form Krk-KabutoHF.jpg|Kabuto's Hyper Form Clock Up Mode KRK_-_Kabuto_Zecter.jpg|Kabuto Zecter KRK_-_Hyper_Zecter.jpg|Hyper Zecter Rider_belt.jpg|Kabuto's Rider Belt Kabuto_ZECT_Mizer.png|Kabuto's ZECT Mizer Kabuto_Kunai_Gun.png|Kabuto Kunai Gun's Three Modes Kabuto4.jpg|Perfect Zecter Sword Mode Kabuto5.jpg|Perfect Zecter Gun Mode Kabuto_Extender_Masked_Mode.jpg|Kabuto Extender Masked Mode Kabuto_Extender_Ex_Mode.jpg|Kabuto Extender Ex Mode |-| Powers and Abilities= *Superhuman Strength, Agility, Reflexes, Stamina, Endurance, Durability, Speed: With being a Kamen Rider, Kabuto has Superhuman Strength which allows him to send monsters flying with a single punch or destroy them entirely with his Rider Kicks, he was once even able to move a gigantic METEOR when he was in his Hyper Form. His Agility allows him to jump great distances while his Reflexes allow him to dodge many attacks thrown at him by his enemies. His Stamina makes him able to go long times in battle without ever growing tired, his Endurance allows him to go through being blasted, slashed and many other things and yet shrug them off like they were nothing and his Durability comes from his armor as it can take a major beating before he is forced to de-henshin (transform) *Expert Hand-to-Hand Fighter: Like any other Kamen Rider, Kabuto seems to be an expert in Hand-to-Hand Combat as he uses various kicks, punches and other moves to fight his enemies up close. *Clock Up: The Clock Up command enables ZECT Kamen Riders Masked Rider System to travel at near the speed of light to match the speeds of the Worms. *Hyper Clock Up: The Hyper Zecter allows access to Hyper Clock Up, an upgraded version of Clock Up, allowing them to move at speeds that are estimated to be twice as fast as a regular Clock Up. It also has the ability to time travel, allowing its user to rewrite history. It also has a "Maximum Rider Power" mode that increases the output of a Rider's finishing attack. |-| X-Factors Flash-Kabuto (Hyper) 90 Combat Experience 90 Edge Even: 'Both the Flash and Kabuto have faced off against some tough enemies both during their times when they were solo and when they fought alongside their fellow heroes. While the Flash's Gallery of Villains is a bit laughable when compared to the other DC Heroes' Rogue Galleries they are still tough in their own way to the Speedster, and once he was a part of the Justice League he had to face off against a lot more villains on both Earth and in Space. Kabuto during his solo career had to face against the Worms who could mimic other people's appearance and memories and once molted in stronger forms allowed them to go Clock Up as well, he also had to face off against fellow fellow Zecter Riders who went down the wrong path's or just challenged him because. Later on as other Riders started to appear he would always be around to help out his fellow Riders when even bigger threats appeared as he helped fight against the likes of Shocker, Dai-Shocker, Dai-Zangyack, Badan, and has even on some occassions fought against his fellow Kamen Riders and even Super Sentai. 80 '''Strength 90 '('''100) Edge Kamen Rider Kabuto: '''While the Flash is strong this is because he uses his Speed Force and the momentum behind his punches to take down some seriously powerful enemies, such as when he grabbed the Justice Lord Superman and using the momentum of spinning around was able to send him flying or when he was the only one able to go up against the Lex Luthor fusion with Brainiac reached the full state of Speed Force and was able to literally tear the fusion of the two piece by piece with each of his attacks though one must remeber that as stated by the Flash should he ever do something like that again it could result in him being lost to the Speed Force. Kabuto has always been strong as his Masked Form's Punching Power is 8 tons while his Kicking Power is 10, in his Rider Form while his power is decreased he is still strong as he is able to always destroy Worms with a single Rider Kick and then we have Hyper which increases his strength again and allowed him to even move a GIANT METEOR with his hands and then push it into another meteor when he travled back in time. '''100 Speed 100 (110) Edge Kamen Rider Kabuto: '''Both the Flash and Kabuto are fast. While in his Masked Form Kabuto isn't fast since he doesn't have access to Clock Up in that form, when he changes into his Rider Form and gains access to it he can travel at near the speed of light. Flash has access to the Speed Force which allows him to travel at much faster speeds such as the max level of recorded aided speed on Earth and even reach the speed of light with enough willpower, but the reason that Kabuto takes this in Hyper Form is because it allows him to go so fast that he can instantly travel back in time to at least Seven Years, while the Flash can do the same it requires him to run around the Earth at a fast enough rate which will then send him traveling through time. When Kabuto goes Hyper Clock Up it allows him to go so fast that even when Worms or his fellow Riders use Clock Up themselves they seem to slow down themselves as Hyper Clock Up is said to be two times more faster then Normal Clock Up which is saying something since normal Clock Up takes the Rider/Worm at near the Speed of Light. While the Flash can push himself to go faster as well it comes at the danger of going too fast that he either detaches himself from the Speed Force or becomes a part of the Speed Force itself where as Kabuto doesn't have that problem. '''90 Cunning 90 Edge Even: '''Both Flash and Kabuto have shown that they can be quite cunning when the right time comes for it. To many people even his fellow Heroes, Flash is just someone who sometimes doesn't take things too serious or does stuff that makes his friends and opponents underestimate him. When the time calls for it he can come up with a good plan to take down his opponents and find ways to get at their nerves which will make them lose control as they attempt to hit him out of anger. Kabuto is usually quiet and sometimes very weird, but he seems to always be steps ahead of his opponents no matter what and is always able to see through anything as he is even able to see through Worms disguises themselves and know just how to deal with them. Battle Notes *The Battle will take place in Flash's hometown of Central City *The Flash will have no backup from the League obviously as they will all be out on their own missions at the time of the battle *Both of them will be Post their respective series so post Justice League Unlimited and Post Kamen Rider Kabuto and Kabuto has gone through all of the Super Hero Taisen Battles at this point. '''Voting System *7+ Sentences, Very Good Comparisons w/Good Grammar=1 Vote *4-6 Sentences or Somewhat of a Good Comparison=1/2 Vote *Below 4, Bad Comparison and really Bad Grammar=Doesn't Count The Final Battle Category:Blog posts